Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
As the capacity of non-volatile data storage devices increases (e.g., as a number of storage elements of each data storage device of the memory grows) transferring data within the memory device limits performance. For example, the time required to transfer data from a controller of the data storage device to the memory may decrease performance and user satisfaction.